Rainy season
by Nagatsuki Nura
Summary: Katniss' favourite season is the rainy season. Wanna know why? Read this.


**Story takes place after the 74****th**** Hunger Games. Katniss' family just moved to the Victor's Village, along with Peeta.**

Prim left me in my room so that I could take a rest after the transferring most of our stuff. Now that my family lived in a proper way because I've won the the 74th Hunger Games, we had enough money to support our new lives. We lived in a better and bigger house and I still couldn't get used to it. Peeta, the other victor lived next to our house. Before the games, he confessed that he was in love with me and I thought he was just saying that as a strategy for the games, which turned out to be the opposite. He really _WAS_ in love with me and I found that out when we were in the cave, he honestly told me that he loved me since we were five and he described the way I looked when I was singing during kindergarten.

However after the interview with Caesar about our victory, Haymitch, our drunken mentor spilled our secret of me pretending to be in love with Peeta so that we could have sponsors and this upset him so much. When I meant so much, he _REALLY _was hurt. He locked himself in his room for the whole day after that, separating himself from the outside world including me. The next day, he showed up but appeared to be angry at me. Half of my heart said that it wasn't fair though because this plan had saved both of our lives and he wasn't even feeling grateful. But the deep down, I actually felt a heavy guilt buried inside me.

Speaking of him, there he was in his room, changing his clothes. My room's window was facing straight to his and I could see anything that he did in his room. He pulled his shirt over his head and exposed his scarred back to me. His strong hands that used to protect me during the games which were gained from dough kneading, carrying the heavy bags of flour in his family's bakery, were tousling his blonde hair and he whipped it to his left. I swore I saw gold dusts appeared from his hair. I caught a glimpse of his gorgeous face behind his hair and I felt ashamed of myself for toying his feelings for my own sake. He put on a V-necked shirt and rolled the sleeves to show his forearms and he headed towards the door.

Without any doubt, I stormed out of my room and ran down towards the stairs, ignoring Prim and mother's question of where I was going. I pushed the door open and immediately saw him came out of his house. I was still at my house's doorway when he walked in front of me. I ran towards him and greeted him.

"Hey."

"Hi," he responded.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not knowing what to say.

"I'm gonna buy some cheese for the cheese buns," he merely told me, "I'm running out of them."

"Can I come with you?"

He was quiet for a minute but answered after that. "Sure. It's your favourite, anyway."

"Only YOUR cheese buns," I said while I walked closer to him. It was true. His cheese buns were heaven, they had the flavor that I couldn't resist and made me want more.

He smiled and said, "Why, thank you." He looked at the market nearby and he added, "So, shall we?"

"Okay. Let's go," I agreed.

The wind blew and it sent shivers down to my spine, making me realize that I was only wearing a black tank top and pair of shorts. I wrapped my arms around myself to warm me up. He chuckled and hid his smile behind his hand.

"Wait here," he ordered.

He went back inside his house and returned a couple of minutes later with a jacket in his hands.

"Here you go," he said as he held it to me.

"Thanks," I thanked him and noticed that my teeth were clattering. I put on the jacket and that was when his body was close to mine. I raised my head and met his big blue eyes.

"You're freezing," he stated, "come here."

He put his arms around me and pressed me against his firm chest. My arms wound around his waist and I took his scent, the scent of the cheese buns he was making, it was making my mouth drool. By the time I was warm enough, he pulled away and gestured the direction to the market by raising his eyebrows. I nodded again and we walked side to side slowly. Even with his jacket, I still felt cold; he noticed this so he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. But it wasn't enough, so I grabbed his hand that was dangling on my shoulder. It was really warm and it felt so good in this windy day. Right after we, well _he _finished shopping, we made our way back and once we stopped at my house, he stood in front of me and just stayed there with no words.

"Katniss?" He said finally, "will you?"

I didn't get what he meant so I asked, "What?"

He raised his hand which I held since we were shopping and I felt my cheeks turned warm. I immediately released his hand and found out that both of our hands were actually sweating.

"Sorry," I apologized, looking down.

"It's okay," he said.

Then I saw a rain drop on his cheek. I look upwards to the sky and more rain drops began to fall.

"So I'll see you later," he murmured as he walked towards his house.

"Wait! Your jacket!" I called after him as I unzipped his jacket's zipper.

"Keep it! You might need it!" He had to shout because the rain drops got heavier and it was almost impossible to hear him. But the one who needed the jacket was him, not me. Why did he lend it to me? I entered my house, soaking wet and I heard Prim calling me.

"Where were you? You stormed out of the house as if there was an earthquake," she said with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Yes. Where and what were you doing? You've been gone for almost two hours. Without your raincoat! Did you forget the weather forecast said that it's gonna rain continuously for the whole two weeks?" my mother yelled before I could answer Prim's question.

"I went to the market," I confessed, "with Peeta."

Both Prim and mother exchanged looks at each other and then looked at me with happiness in their eyes.

"Oh. Good for you," mother said joyfully.

"Yeah. Very good," Prim agreed.

I ignored them and walked past through them, climbed up the stairs and shut my door. I held Peeta's jacket in my hands, I closed my eyes and smelled it. It smelled really like him. The smell if his cheese buns; the only one that could make me want more. Noticed that I was acting abnormally, I opened my eyes to snap out of it. I threw the jacket on my bed and sighed. Using my hands to cover my red face, I walked towards my window and opened it. I laid my palms on the frame and leaned forward. Peeta was there in his room, painting. He changed his clothes again, this time he wore his shirt, unbuttoned and I saw his perfect body glistened with sweat. I was guessing that he was baking some bread and the heat from the oven caused him to unbutton his shirt. I loved the look of his face when he draws; it had some sort of spell that made me enjoy it. The wind blew again and caused me to sneeze. With his opened window, he heard me and turned his head towards the window and saw me staring at him. He put his paint brush down and quickly buttoned his shirt. He walked towards his window.

"Hey. We meet again," he greeted.

"Yeah. Guess so," I whispered, blushing.

He chuckled then he laid his left forearm on the in the frame of his window, his chin was laid at the back of his right hand. And he just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just want to look at you like this. I wish I can freeze this moment and live in it forever," he said.

"Me too," I responded, not thinking. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand but it was too late. He heard me and laughed.

"I'm gonna continue painting. You wanna watch?"

"Yes."

He sat back to his chair and continued his painting. I just stood there at my window, looking at him and wished so that the rainy season will never end.

**So how was it? I'm sorry I made Katniss looks like a stalker. Her mother and Prim sounds so responsible to Katniss right? And they sound they like Peeta than Gale. lol Review if you like it :)**


End file.
